Described herein are blends comprising (a) copolymers of polyphenylene oxides and poly(aryl ether)s, (b) styrene polymers and/or copolymers, and (c) poly(aryl ether)s and/or polyphenylene oxides.
Poly(aryl ether) polymers, particularly polysulfone, are tough, rigid, high strength thermoplastic materials which maintain their properties over a wide temperature range of from -150.degree. F. to above 300.degree. F. They have a continuous use temperature of about 300.degree. F. They are hydrolytically stable and have excellent mechanical, electrical and chemical properties which allows them to be molded into a variety of articles.
Poly(aryl ether) polymers are compatible with a wide variety of other polymer systems. However, poly(aryl ether) polymers have only marginal mechanical compatibility with styrene polymers. This marginal compatibility is manifested in poor weld-line strength as well as poor surface appearance of articles injection molded from such blends.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 537,849, filed on Sept. 30, 1983 in the names of M. Matzner et al, titled "Copolymers of Polyphenylene Oxides and Poly(Aryl Ether)s" describes that by first forming a copolymer of polyphenylene oxide and poly(aryl ether), the resulting copolymer has enhanced compatibility with styrene based polymers and copolymers.